1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving device for at least one shaft, supported sealingly in a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known receiving device, the shaft, embodied as an extrusion worm, is surrounded directly by a seal, which seals off the shaft from the housing wall of an extruder. As a consequence, when the shaft is removed and installed, for example if the housing interior has to be cleaned, damage or harm to the seal can occur because of the direct contact with the shaft. The object of the invention is therefore to avert such damage or harm upon removal or installation of a shaft from or into a housing.
The receiving device of the invention for at least one shaft supported sealingly in a housing has the advantage over the prior art that the shaft is separated from the seal by a protective element, so that there is no direct contact between the shaft and the seal. As a result, damage or harm to the seal upon removal or installation of the shaft is effectively averted.